


【本马达】脱衣舞俱乐部

by 1900td



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Bourne Identity (2002), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Ben Afflect - Freeform, Jason Charles Bourne - Freeform, Matt Damon - Freeform, Multi, PTSD, The Bourne Identity, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 本马达各种短篇合集文，每一章皆为独立剧情。





	1. Chapter 1

Matt目瞪口呆看着Ben扭动身躯，赤裸的上身在灯光之之下勾勒出健美的线条，像是Matt曾经偷偷在同人小说里描写的阿斯克曲线，从背部往下圆滑的臀部曲线，青年脑袋里仿佛开起了party，而主角全部都始Ben的身影。他的嘴唇，他的手臂，他宽阔的胸膛和他的阴茎。

青年的脸现在就像猴子的屁股，Ben扯出大大的笑脸，完全没有外界以往传闻的面瘫脸，“宝贝，你可真可爱，哈哈哈…”男人一路转着圈来到Matt面前，他坐跨在青年身上，双腿打开，用肌肉带动着做出抖动的动作，故意磨蹭着Matt的下身。

“Oh my god!”Matt完全不敢看Ben的脸，他们之间如此接近，几乎不存在距离，他感受到男人温热的呼吸吹拂自己的颈部，他带着一种莫名的期待，期待着Ben的一个亲吻，又或者是唇舌交缠，舌尖挑衅地舔舐口腔的每一处软肉，带着情欲的吻。Ben像是看穿了Matt的心思，他将青年牢牢固定在自己与椅子之间，裤子的作用更如同欲盖弥彰，他们两个都硬了，中间被高高撑起一个小帐篷。

“现在，我要吻你。”

Ben望着Matt湿润的蓝眼睛，他迫不及待叼起青年的嘴唇，双方都是如此迫不及待，Matt搂住男人的脖颈，他们的欲望抵在一起，隔着薄薄的布料碰触彼此的火热，唇齿相交，青年的舌尖被男人带动邀请跳起热舞。嘴唇上的温柔搂抱，男人有力的亲吻，挑逗着Matt敏感的小舌，在对方做出让步之时，更加深入自己的进攻。

Matt浑身的细胞在唱诵着奏鸣曲，高歌轩昂，他的脸上差一点没写上操我两个字。男人这时却收回自己的动作，他的食指轻轻抚摸着青年的薄唇，“我的脱衣舞还没跳完，又或者你帮我脱怎么样，宝贝？”

我他妈的太愿意了，Matt心里想着，这简直像是GV里的片段，青年想起自己以前看过的动作片，不知道为何安在Ben的身上却让青年的欲望整个叫嚣了起来。

“Ben…，天啊你从哪里学来的…”

“你藏在书房最里面柜子里的碟片。”Ben扬起眉毛，从裤子口袋里掏出一管口红，随便的在自己的唇上涂抹。看着Matt呆愣的表情，他忍不住的在Matt脸上印上一个滑稽的唇印，像是非常欣赏自己的杰作一样大笑了起来。

“这可是定做的，MATT色号，瞧瞧看，Matt在Ben的唇上亲吻的Matt。”

青年瞪大了眼睛，不甘示弱“我也要让你尝尝！”他想要拿走Ben手里的口红，可惜他们现在的姿势是Ben坐在他的身上，看上去就像Matt抱着一个巨大的玩具熊，或是说Matt被玩具熊压的动弹不得。Ben的手臂往后一伸，完全脱离的青年的范围，男人眯了眯眼说道“我帮你呗。”

“……”Matt无语的望着男人，对方另一手托起他的下巴，用口红细细的在唇上涂抹，勾出青年薄而性感的唇线，像是偏正红色却显出Matt白皙的肌肤，金发蓝眼红唇，Ben感觉自己真应该把青年按在地上狠狠的操弄。Matt则是复制男人的动作，同样也在对方的脸上印下自己的唇纹，“看我们俩，像一对有特殊爱好的基佬一样”青年扬起嘴角，他的手指滑下男人的腰带，“结婚纪念日快乐。”

Ben望着自己的爱人，“结婚纪念日快乐，现在我们来拆礼物吧。”

男人站起身，裤子从腰部滑落，Matt张开自己的双臂“好了，现在轮到你来服务我了，脱衣舞郎Ben·Affleck先生。”

“只要你给的小费够多，哈哈哈。”Ben将青年套头衫整件脱下肆意丢在地上，青年一边抬头接受着男人的亲吻，他的双手搭在男人的腰身，两个人像是跳着脱衣热舞，如果来点音乐伴奏就更加有气氛。

Ben全身只有一条黑色的底裤，而他弯下腰，双手从青年背部凹陷的曲线一路往下，一手解开皮带，一手将整条裤子退下，Matt配合的抬腿屈膝，紧贴着男人的腹部，“我不得不承认，这真是火辣极了！”青年微微喘息，他简直迫不及待接下来的情事，甚至不用太多的想象，仅仅是那些肌肤之间的细微摩擦就已经让他硬的发疼。Matt突然认同了那句话【男人都是下半身思考的动物】。

“接下来，我会亲吻遍你的全身，我的手指会抚摸着你的每块肌肉”Ben将Matt转身压入浅色的布艺沙发里，他一边说着自己每一步，一边将这些技巧实施在青年身上。Matt第一次感受到这种羞耻与快感冲击，特别是Ben将自己所说的每一句话都得以实践，他的内裤早已经不知所踪，Ben湿漉漉的吻落在他的脖颈，胸部，腹部，一路往下。同一时间，青年的欲望被男人撸动，手指沿着轮廓细细刮擦，Matt觉得自己几乎要彻底沉醉在这欲海之中，但Ben不会放任他一人享受，男人在床上就像一个绝对的君王，青年则是他所统治的国度，一丝一缕都尽在掌握之中。两个人身上都遍布着乱七八糟的口红印，而这一切都像是为这种游戏增添情趣的小花样。

“我的手撸动你的阴茎，但我不会让你高潮，我将一点一点操开你的屁股，狠狠干你…”Ben舔舐着青年的胸部，乳头因充血而挺立，Matt发出闷哼声，他的双腿不由得夹紧了男人身体，肉壁收缩将Ben的手指吮吸。青年吸了一口气，带着不满的抱怨“妈的……你！唔嗯哈……”，Ben的唇堵住Matt的唇，辗转吻咬，在富有技巧性的进攻之下，青年的后穴慢慢放松了肌肉，而男人却十分耐心，他一点一点用指尖旋转，一股又一股的酥麻爬上Matt的神经，像是在积聚着掀起欲浪的高潮。

Ben扛起青年修长的左腿架在自己肩上，从被打开了一些的穴口将自己缓缓推入，“这就是传教士的姿势，喜欢吗？”男人吻着青年发红的眼角，而Matt的脑子已经被男人彻底搅成一团乱麻，Ben的话语却加剧了这种色情的渴望，身体与心理共同高潮的感觉，青年有些欲求不满的挪了挪自己的腰，暗示着想要臣服在这种侵犯之中。

“你可真是欲求不满，我会满足你的。”Ben按住青年的手臂将自己整根挺入，Matt身体发颤，被填的满满当当的肉穴骤然紧缩，咬紧了对方的阴茎。Ben了解自己爱人的身体每一处的信号，他们每一次的性爱都充满了激情与狂野，那种极致肉体冲撞的快感简直妙不可言。Matt抱着男人的脖颈，那些安抚的触摸温柔又热情，Matt的身体默契地配合着Ben的动作，他们如同灵魂伴侣，双方都知道如何让对方加入这激情的欲望交缠之中，而这种无疑是让彼此更加享受于欢愉的性爱。

“这绝对能够排入前十名，宝贝。”

“嗯哼…”Matt趴在男人的胸膛上，有气无力的哼了一声，Ben握着Matt的手，两人十指交缠，一起陷入了睡梦。

END


	2. 论情侣健身正确方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW：里面涉及的瞎扯的内容，因为我个人喜好←_←，OOC是我的。

Ben怨念地盯着躺在沙发里的Matt，青年一手抓着薯片，很是舒适地又吸了一口可乐，好不快活的样子让正在为"蝙蝠侠"一角健身的Ben Affleck来讲真是痛苦的要了老命。

Ben真切体会到了[嫉妒使我丑陋]，Matt用余光瞟了眼男友，"你眼珠子都快要掉下来了，你还瞪我？我又不去演罗宾或者蝙蝠侠！"

"那你也不能这样引诱我！你明知道我多热爱……"

"垃圾食品？"

Ben一屁股坐在Matt身边，"对"，他有些自暴自弃说道"我就是喜欢垃圾食品，吃使我快乐！"

Matt嫌弃地瞥了一眼Ben略显熊胖的身材和一块腹肌的肚子，"我猜以你现在的身材只能演中年–发福–胖–蝙蝠侠–布鲁斯韦恩，哈哈哈哈！"

Ben委屈地一个熊扑将Matt结实地压倒在沙发里，"卧槽，你太他妈的重了，快起来！！"

"你不跟我一起健身我就不起来！"

"Ben.Affleck你能要点脸吗！？"Matt说道，他的白眼几乎要翻到天上去。

"我们一起健身，你答应我呗？"Ben露出鲨鱼样的笑容，Matt看的背后一阵颤栗。

"行行行！你先给我起开！"

Ben心满意足地将Matt整个抱在怀中，他拿起放在桌子上的手机，点开视频。

"我以前看了一个情侣健身的教程，我们来试一试？"

Matt阴着脸，他看着视频里说道"合着，你在这里等着我？？！"

"咳，哪有，到时候我带你去片场坐蝙蝠车呀！"Ben诱惑道，他露出讨好的笑容。

"蝙蝠车？真的蝙蝠车？"Matt的内心开始动摇，蝙蝠侠也算是他童年的偶像，对于一个超英的粉丝来讲不动心是不可能的。"好，蝙蝠车，不许抵赖！！"

"蝙蝠侠说话算话！"

Matt坐在软垫上，两人腿交叉在一起，"所以我们是一人做一个仰卧起坐？"Matt问道。Ben已经率先做完一个动作，起身时正好吻在Matt的嘴唇，"看我这个完美的示范，做一个亲一个。"Matt耳尖沾染少许红晕，他也只好有样学样的做了一个，但起身的时候却直接被男人扣住脑袋亲吻了好一会儿才被放开。

青年整个脸都变成了粉红，他气鼓鼓地说道，"不是说只亲一个！？"Matt觉得Ben简直在犯规，这样玩下去迟早得擦枪走火。

"是亲了一个，没有毛病。"Ben一脸贱笑。Matt撇过脸不想理会占了便宜还卖乖的恋人，但对于男人看来，Matt的一举一动都像是炸毛的猫咪，看的想让他狠狠欺负一把。于是Ben充满了动力，一个仰卧起坐一个吻，以此循环。亲的Matt满脸红晕，却又不知道到底哪里不对劲。

"为什么俯卧撑要用这种姿势？！！"

Matt平躺在Ben的身下， 男人健壮的身体几乎能把他挡的严严实实。Ben弯曲手臂，俯下身吻着Matt的唇，甚至故意用舌尖舔了舔青年的唇角。而Matt已经彻底红透了脸颊，这也太色情了，他脑海里浮想联翩，Matt每次被男人亲吻的时候都能若有若无的感觉到下身被轻微的摩擦，又一触即离。

"停！你已经做了多少个了？"

"五十。"

"休息一下？"Matt努力隐藏自己的起反应的部位，Ben望着恋人羞涩的模样，他心底像是被猫爪子轻轻挠抓，有一丝丝的心痒难耐，Ben再一次俯下身，吻住Matt的唇，两人的距离越贴越紧，直至亲密无间。

Ben半俯在Matt的身上，单腿挤进青年的腿中间，Matt唇舌被直接撬开，男人火热的唇舌与他的小舌交缠，Matt动情地搂住Ben汗湿的脖颈，他们的身影重叠在了一起，别样的旖旎蔓延而开。

"唔……等…等一下……"Matt望着自家恋人毫不遮掩欲望的双眼，"这也是健身？？！"Ben露出"Bruce"式笑容，他轻咬着Matt的耳垂，说道"性爱可以锻炼全身肌肉"，男人的手顺着Matt的锁骨向下抚摸，"可以锻炼腹肌，下腹三角肌，臀部肌肉和腿部肌肉，而且以我们的时间计算，至少可以消耗好几百卡的热量，绝对物超所值。"

Matt已经无法直视关于"健身"在Ben心中真正的定义，他已经后悔答应所谓"情侣式健身"，这完全就是我想上你的另一个借口！

Ben托着Matt的臀部，将他抱起来压在墙上，一脸正经说道"这样比较消耗我的体力，你只要抱紧我就好。"Matt已经无力吐槽，管他呢，青年脱掉身上的T恤，天大地大做爱最大。

青年被牢牢控制在墙壁与男人之间，他的双腿被Ben双手抓着分开，Matt的重心完全依靠于男人的上身。对方有力的撞击和稳定的力度让Matt沉溺在情欲之中，他们似乎都早已忽视了本末倒置的健身计划。Ben热意的鼻息喷洒在Matt的颈窝处，青年的全身的肌肤染上淡粉色，汗水顺着肌肉的线条缓缓下滑，更加增添出性感的味道。

男人的顶弄下，Matt被一阵又一阵的快感征服，他脚趾蜷缩在一起，修长的双腿夹着男人的腰身正微微颤抖。Matt搂紧Ben，伴着高潮的闪现，男人亲吻着他的嘴唇，两人温柔又缠绵地交换着彼此的津液。

"再来一次？"

Ben食髓知味，他搂住比自己小了一圈的恋人，边撩着对方，边问道。

"不做了！……哼，我腿软了！有本事我们换一下呀！"Matt拍掉男人不安分的咸猪手，他的嗓音还带有微微的沙哑，听起来甚至有些撒娇的味道。Ben低笑，说道"宝贝，这种体力活就交给你男人来做，你只用享受就好。"

青年身体刚经历过高潮的余韵，甚至有些更加敏感，Ben在他的耳廓处舔咬着，手指也跟着一起在他的身体上画着圈。Matt难以控制发出低低的呻吟，而男人埋在体内的阴茎有大了一圈。

"嗯哈……！我操你的，Ben！嗯哈……，别我不玩了……"

Matt又羞又气，然而Ben用力的操弄一顶，将湿润的甬道再次操开，青年不由得再一次叫出声来。Matt心里愤愤地想着，他以后再答应Ben一起健身他就是傻子！！

后记1

半年后，《蝙蝠侠大战超人》上映，Ben的健身效果让广大网友认为是最接近漫画里蝙蝠侠的身材，有相关的网友纷纷询问Ben的健身技巧，他在自己的推特上回应"和恋人一起健身，对方的鼓励让他充满了健身的动力。"

后记2

Matt接到《谍影重重5》的计划时，他还有些懵逼，不得不也开始健身计划。

天知道他只想要那种最正常的健身，而Ben并没有给他这个机会。

END


	3. 【本蝠/伯恩】（本马达衍生）失而复得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW：越写到后面就越感觉……我这还文艺上了，摸了三天的鱼，我又回家啦！！！亲们，等我的视频~  
> CP：本蝠/伯恩

01

伯恩的脑海里永远都无法忘记那一幕，男人身着黑色衬衫，领口解开到第三个扣子，在灯光略显昏暗的酒吧里却无法剥夺这种诱惑力。

青年原本一团浆糊的脑子更显凌乱，心跳与脉搏也在疯狂跃动着，他失忆的大脑并不能直接告诉他这究竟出了什么问题，伯恩垂下头，这种失控，让他本能般的感到慌乱。

酒吧里客人并不多，而前来试图和男人搭讪的男男女女仿佛像是集市里闹哄哄的声音，伯恩坐在最角落的位置也是视野最广的位置，在这个角度，他能够将男人的一举一动尽收眼底。

男人的形体像是米开朗琪罗手下的杰作，每一块肌肉充满着爆发力，一米九左右的身高，体重约为八十公斤。伯恩咽下口中的冰水，对方绝对是经过训练的好手，这时男人的视线与伯恩撞在一起，青年轻轻撇开视线像是这场单方面的视女干并不存在。

 

男人像是对搭讪的人说了些什么，径直朝伯恩的方向走来。

伯恩几乎下意识绷紧了肌肉，他没有把握能在男人的围堵下逃脱，青年瞟向桌上的玻璃杯，各种逃脱方案在脑海里齐刷刷过了一遍。

"我知道你注意我很久了。"

男人很自然地坐在伯恩的身旁，并且伸出手轻轻搭在伯恩的肩膀上。青年的本能让他进行反抗，但男人的下一句话让他呆愣在原地。

"而我对你一见钟情，你愿意成为我男朋友吗？"

大胆而直接的开场白炸的伯恩完全没有拒绝的余地，男人单手抬起他的脸，"我叫布鲁斯.韦恩，宝贝，让我们重新认识一下吧。"

话音刚落，布鲁斯将青年所有的反抗悉数镇压，男人的唇紧贴在他的唇上，厮磨着，陌生而奇怪的情绪让伯恩瞬间炸红了脸。

"伯恩……，我想我应该叫杰森.伯恩。"

02  
伯恩坐在酒店的床上，他看着新闻上铺天盖地传着布鲁斯.韦恩又出新欢，神秘男子与哥谭宝贝在酒吧激吻，布鲁斯竟然是GAY等等花式轰炸性的字眼。

他翻了翻报纸，图片上男人的身影将他挡的严严实实，两个人出门离去也只有模糊的剪影，青年松了一口气，他回想到昨晚的亲吻，脸上不由得微微泛起红晕，但他很快将这些旖旎的小心思抛在脑后。

杰森.伯恩脑海里闪现而过记忆里斑驳的碎片，青年舒了口气，他甚至自己都没搞清楚他究竟是谁，以及在坠海之前发生的事情，仿佛被一团云雾所包裹，怎么拨弄也无法看清。

叮——

酒店的门铃发出声响，伯恩蹑手蹑脚移动到门前，而酒店的大门应声开启，青年一个后撤做出防御的动作，而布鲁斯优雅的露出微笑，他捧着新鲜的玫瑰花束，一身得体的三件套更是将男人的好身材显露无疑。

"伯恩宝贝，一大早就这么有活力？"

伯恩望着对方完全自来熟的样子，陷入了迷茫，"韦恩先生，你来这里做什么？"

"喔，当然来带我的小男友出去约会，韦恩先生？伯恩，我是你的男朋友，我喜欢你叫我布鲁斯的样子。"

青年的脸颊再一次泛红，他努力组织着自己的语言，却越发词穷。他以为昨晚只是这位花花公子的一时兴起，又或是拿他当做消遣，而对方却还玩上瘾了。

"韦恩先生，如果你只想找人玩一玩，我不是合适的选择。"

"我自己知道什么合适我。"

布鲁斯温柔地望着伯恩，眼里的柔情仿佛他们早已经认识了一辈子。这一丝的念头快速划过青年的心头，"你以前认识我吗？！？"

"也许，我们上辈子就认识了，中国有句古话叫做缘千里来相会。"

布鲁斯将伯恩搂在怀中，青年仿佛是他失而复得的珍宝，一丝一刻他都不想放手。

03  
布鲁斯认识青年的时候，他名字称作大卫.韦伯，他记得年轻人每一缕微笑，每一个动作，像是一台放映机在脑海里反复播放着他们在一起的画面又或是青年的每一个细节。

越是甜蜜，在失去后它们转化了毒药，一点点蚕食却又无可奈何。

布鲁斯.韦恩没有听阿福的劝告，他无法让青年的影子从他的脑海里消失，像是忘记一点点都仿佛是一种背叛。他最喜欢听着青年承受不住呼唤他的名字，在彼此间烙下鲜红的痕迹。虽然布鲁斯也因为另一个身份与青年大吵过一架，他们有过热恋，有过冷战，韦恩庄园的每一处都充满着他和青年的种种回忆，而伴随着青年长达数年的失踪，回忆变为了跗骨之疽。

布鲁斯是个优秀的情人，伯恩在心为男人打上评价，他风趣不失儒雅，几乎可以说满足了"梦中情人"的所有条件。伯恩不知自己为何允许对方亲密无间的举动，他们之间的默契配合都越发让伯恩确认布鲁斯.韦恩认识自己。

"你知道我是谁，对吗？布鲁斯，我对你一片空白，你却对我了如指掌。"

布鲁斯的回答从一个温柔的拥抱开始。

04  
男人的拥抱蕴含着太多，伯恩脑海里的迷雾仿佛散去了一些，又仿佛将他推入了另一个完全陌生的世界。哪一个才是真正的自己？

记忆里的变奏曲猛地升高，像是一道尖锐的脉冲，即使是伯恩也难以抵抗着突如其来的疼痛，他缩在男人的怀里，他们紧紧相拥，布鲁斯亲吻着青年的发旋，谁也无法再使他们分离彼此。

夜晚的月光映衬着灯光辉煌的哥谭，而她的骑士也终于找到了他值得守护一生的人。

05  
两人赤裸交缠，他们迫不及待用着全身的力气告诉对方——一件他们都心知肚明的事情，伯恩的双腿被架在男人的肩膀上，布鲁斯的每一次贯穿都精准的蹭着伯恩的G点，他们的性爱热烈又狂野，仿佛是一场盛大的狂欢，是两只雄兽纠缠，释放着旖旎的荷尔，快感就此炸燃在每一条神经。

“啊……嗯哈！”

伯恩在这情事中败的丢盔弃甲，情场老手的布鲁斯将他带入这致命的欢愉之中，他毫无招架之力，在性上面的青涩更像是惹人犯罪的妖精。青年紧致的腰身布着许多伤痕，布鲁斯沿着这一路斑驳的痕迹虔诚亲吻，伯恩泛出生理泪水的双眼望着男人的模样，他心底就这么发出了一声感叹——如果这是梦，那么让他永远不要清醒。

如果这是他的永夜，请白昼永远不要到来。

06  
他们互相盯着对方的双眼，不约而同默契地露出了微笑。

布鲁斯知道黑夜已经到了尽头，伯恩也知道白昼也是如此温暖明亮。

END


	4. 【本马达-本蝠/伯恩】低谷与性爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：布鲁斯.韦恩/杰森.伯恩   
>  BTW：爱人之间最好的安慰不是买买买就是来一发咯(* ॑꒳ ॑* )⋆*

白色的雾气丝丝缕缕从手中的香烟头飘浮而起，伯恩靠在阳台的栏杆处眺望着远处霓虹灯光，车水马龙的世界与他仿佛隔着一道看不见的玻璃，他听不见喧闹，满眼只剩下灯影之间的浮华。

布鲁斯站在青年的身后，他沉默不语，透过玻璃窗凝视着黑夜中略显模糊的身影，像是下一秒他将离去，不带有任何的留念，布鲁斯感到一阵闷气从心底涌出，他推开了两人之间相隔的门，将伯恩拥入怀中。

"怎么了？"伯恩侧头询问，男人的心跳带着一丝紊乱，布鲁斯没有回答他的问题，只是轻轻取走伯恩手中的香烟，火星点点熄灭在栏杆上。

"少抽一点。"

男人只是简单的一句话，伯恩脸上露出微笑，他明白布鲁斯未说出口的关心。

"知道，我只是有点……说不上来的感觉。"

伯恩安静地享受着男人在背脊上的抚摸，像是一只猫咪，青年叹了口气，"我很迷茫，现在……"，伯恩看着自己的双手，"就像一场梦境，也许我醒来后依旧是CIA的杀人工具。"布鲁斯顿了顿，他吻在青年的头顶。

"不，这不是梦，伯恩，看着我，孩子！"

伯恩转过身凝视着布鲁斯棕色的眼眸，里面的担心几乎要溢满而出，"我在你的身边，"布鲁斯握紧青年的手，重复道"我在你的身边，伯恩，永远都在。"

"抱歉，让你担心了。"

伯恩将头抵在男人的怀中，布鲁斯抬起伯恩的头，亲吻着他的唇，两人交换着吻，只是一个安抚而充满着柔情的吻。

伯恩离开布鲁斯的唇，他说道"爱人之间最好的安抚无非是性，布鲁斯你说呢？"

伯恩嘴角挑起略带勾引的笑意，布鲁斯搂住青年的腰，"让人无法拒绝的提议！"

布鲁斯扶着伯恩精瘦的腰，肉体的撞击声回荡在厨房间，青年夹紧男人，冰冷的大理石台面让伯恩一阵颤栗，而随之而来的火热又让他舒服地呻吟出声。

两人动作激烈，毫不顾忌地将乱七八糟的用具推落在地，伯恩双手撑住桌台的边缘，他身体微微挺直呈现出漂亮的弧度，同时两人之间的距离愈发贴紧。

"嗯唔……啊哈…………"

布鲁斯加大的力度操的伯恩忍不住发出更大的呻吟，白浊随着动作滴落在地板上，青年的臀部被顶弄着，甚至可以瞥见男人粗大的巨物进出的样子。

布鲁斯再一次抱着青年，两人又滚入客厅的沙发，伯恩骑坐在男人的身上，他摆动着身体，任凭自己沉溺在情欲的汪洋里，仿佛灵魂结合在一起。

布鲁斯握紧了伯恩的手，高潮迭起所有的快感疯狂袭来，青年后穴绞紧男人的阴茎，两人一起到达了顶端。

伯恩搂住布鲁斯，他们身体的汗水融在一起，听着彼此因此刻的欢喜而狂跳的心，青年的双眼带着微微的湿意，布鲁斯将青年圈外怀里，爱怜地亲吻掉眼底的泪水。

情事过后仿佛雨过天晴，伯恩主动求索着男人的薄唇，两人赤裸地搂在一起，这安静的黑夜与爱人温暖的怀抱让伯恩感到格外的温馨与甜蜜。布鲁斯的手指抚摸着他的背部，他们没有交流只是享受着彼此带来的温存。

黑夜已经渐渐散去，黎明带着曙光驱散寒冷，阳光洒在相互依偎两人的身上，伯恩睁开眼，爱人温柔安静的脸庞印在他的心中，布鲁斯没有睁开眼，他将起身的青年拉回自己的怀中。

"乖，再睡一会儿。"

"可阿福……"

"我给他放假了。"

"……"

END


	5. 【本马达】这竟然是我的同人文！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Ben/Matt，RPS与真人无关，他们属于彼此。  
> 关于matt看了自己跟Ben的同人

【Matt被操的浑身泛红，他止不住哀求依旧驰骋的男人慢些，而Ben将青年的双腿整个架空，巨大的阴茎在Matt的臀间出没，白浊在激烈地动作下甚至带出些泡沫。】

啪的一声，Matt合上书，他的脸仿佛掉进了调色盘，从白到红再转黑，Matt简直难以直视这些高难度爱情动作小说——特别是当其以他和Ben为原型，话又说回来他为什么要看自己的同人文，Matt在被子里滚成一团，他脸上的红晕反而越来越多，Matt在心里哀嚎一声，这让他以后如何面对自己的好基友，呸！是好朋友，最好的朋友，像美国队长和冬日战士，坚贞不移的友情！他们一点都不基！

Matt撅着嘴想着虽然他在节目里表明愿意为Ben变成GAY，但他依旧是个直男，比意大利面条还直。

一周前

Jimmy结束了自己节目后迫不及待的跟好友Matt打了通闺蜜电话，两个人约在附近的一家咖啡店见面。Matt看着一脸贱笑的Jimmy，“这是找到男朋友了？”

“什么男友，谁跟你一样国民第一CP，不过我这次带了点福利给你~”Jimmy挤眉弄眼的样子好不滑稽，Matt狐疑地盯着对方。

“这是什么？”

Matt看着Jimmy从纸袋里拿出好几本书，有薄有厚，上面的标题也是五花八门，有些封皮的样式还略显精美，Matt顺便拿起一本像是漫画的书翻看了起来，想着也许只是粉丝送的礼物。

Jimmy看着Matt泛起红晕的脸，他拍桌子哈哈大笑，“惊不惊喜！意不意外！”Matt看着周围人看向他们的眼神，以及他手里的东西，Matt十分尴尬地合上书，他可没有想到会是这种内容。Matt知道自己和Ben之间一直被誉为国民CP，同人文和图片也是络绎不绝，但真正看到的时候他心里依旧泛起了涟漪，Matt最后在Jimmy诡异的注目礼下落荒而逃，顺便还把书一块顺走了。

现在

Matt捂着被子，他早知道就不该上了Jimmy这条贼船，那些玩意现在就像挥之不去的木马病毒，把他整个脑子都直接连上了PORN网，Matt愤愤盯着垒成小山的同人本们，真是万恶之源，简直比HOP*还要洗脑！

门廊处传来钥匙声，“Matt，你在哪里？”他竖起耳朵，而来客正是同人本里另一位主角，Ben Affleck。

糟糕——两个血红的大字闯入Matt的脑袋里，他撇了一眼同人本，又瞥了一眼自己凌乱的卧室，Matt赶紧拖着被子不管不顾将东西全部盖住，趁Ben还没找到卧室的时候把这堆玩意都藏起来，他可不想陷入我是谁我在哪的局面。

“都快中午了，你还在睡觉？”

Ben打开卧室的房门正好看见Matt奇怪的举动，Ben无奈叹气，他走近房间将掉在地上的枕头捡起，“这是发生世界大战了？被子别丢在地上。”

男人伸手要去拉起被子，Matt急忙拽住好友的手臂，试图将对方拖出卧室，但Ben完全纹丝未动。Matt尴尬的保持着姿势，“我们去外面谈呀，别管那个被子！真的，你别动我被子呀！！”

Ben看着Matt的举动，他抬手摸了摸了对方的金发，像是顺毛一样。Matt不知自己为何要脸红，他眼角的余光又忍不住瞟向地上的被子，现在的情况可真是糟糕。Ben完全不明白自己的好友怎么了，他顺着Matt的视线盯着伏在地上微微隆起的被子，下面像是藏着宝藏一样。

Ben的好奇心一下就上来了，他将Matt整个抱起放在床上，接着他掀开了被子，而下面只有一堆花花绿绿的书。

“我还以为你藏着个人，所以只是书？”

“……对，就是书而已，别看！等等！！”

Matt扑上前抢夺Ben手中的同人本，他脚下一个趔趄直接向后摔去，Ben一个动作将Matt捞向自己，两个人一起倒在床上，并且姿势感人。Matt的脸瞬间爆红，他摸着自己的嘴唇，前面他似乎吻到了Ben的唇，停，别想了，Matt的脑海里揉杂着各种他看过的内容，完全停不下来。

他真是太糟糕了，Matt自暴自弃的趴在Ben的怀里，男人在Matt看不见的地方，弯了弯嘴角，接着他又一脸无辜地说到“你这是怎么了？只是本书而已。”

Ben故意拿起一本书随便翻了几页，Matt盯着男人的脸试图看出朵花一样。两个人保持这样的姿势，一个看书，一个看人。

“额，你怎么看？”

Matt小心翼翼问道，Ben翻了一个身将Matt压在床与自己之间，他手里还拿着书，下一秒他念了起来“男人情不自禁地亲吻着青年，像是对待着他最珍爱的宝贝，Matt的唇是如此柔软，他们唇舌交缠在一起，Ben的手指攀上Matt赤裸的背部，一路抚摸，Matt搂住男人的脖颈，将自己越发贴近Ben。他们都是如此渴望的彼此，像是与生俱来的本能。”

Matt觉得一定是他打开的方式不对，连Ben都被他给祸害了，都是Jimmy的错，都是小黄文的错！

“别！！！别念了！！”Matt用手捂住Ben的嘴，而男人的舌尖划过他的手心，像是一丝高压电流击穿了他的心，Ben露出笑脸，他轻吻着青年的手心，温热的触感让Matt害羞的不成样子。

Ben移开Matt的手，将其握在手里，“我硬了。”

青年盯着男人，他眼里写满了WTF，“……你，你…”

“我很好奇，是不是真的跟这文一样，我们来做吧。”

Ben这一句话仿佛是炸弹在Matt耳边轰鸣，他这下彻底当机，而Ben低下头吻上了他的唇。

Matt睁大了眼睛，Ben的睫毛好长，像是小说里给人一种深情的感觉，Matt闭上眼，他双手撑在男人的胸部位置，像是推拒又像是无意义的动作。Ben放开了青年，他棕色的眼睛凝视着Matt，两个人都没有继续动作。

“你不讨厌，对吗，Matt？”

Ben轻声问道，他想要知道自己不是单方面的，他想要回应，时间越久他就渴望的越多。Matt像是他独属的海洛因，他已经沉溺其中。

“…但我们是…朋友。”

Matt的声音细如蚊声，他甚至不敢直视Ben，他害怕就此失去男人，他的生命早已经习惯了他的存在。

“你知道同性法案刚过我就离婚，你不知道为什么吗？我不想当你的朋友，我想要成为你的爱人！！”

“…这会真是Matt Affleck了。”Matt小声的嘟囔。

“如果你喜欢，我可以叫Ben Damon。”男人淡淡笑出声。

Matt望着Ben，他们已经在一起了三十多年，他们之间的友情也被人称赞，又或许早已经在不知不觉当中，他们已经陷入了爱情的怪圈。即使不需要言语，也已经知晓，只是互相装傻，而现在这层玻璃被打破，他们之间的气氛也瞬间变了个调。

Matt将手臂搭在男人的脖颈，他主动亲吻了Ben的唇，原来小说也不是全骗人的。

像是得到了特赦令的Ben非常主动地吻着Matt，两个人从未体验到如此的愉悦。上衣被揉成了一团扔在地上，Matt的双腿夹着Ben的腰，男人耐心地慢慢开拓着紧致的肉穴，手指沾着润滑剂一点一点在外围绕圈，褶皱也开始伸缩着吃入男人的手指。

Matt动情地呻吟出声，奇异的感觉扩散到全身，下身贪婪地吮吸着入侵者，他甚至觉得自己有些淫荡。当扩张已经到达了结尾，Ben将自己的的粗大塞进了让他朝思暮想的乐园，Matt不由得锁紧了后穴，“……嗯啊，太大了…！”Matt大口喘气，最初的感觉也只有疼痛，Ben也知道离自己能够取悦Matt还有一段距离，到即使现在拔出来也无济于事。

男人并没有动作，他抚摸着Matt的身体，顺着肌肉线条，让自己的手指勾勒出每一处的形状。他的唇也跟随着落在Matt的颈部，胸膛。Ben等待着Matt适应自己的形状，他希望能给自己喜欢的人带去快乐而不是痛苦。

“你动吧……”Matt咬唇，他努力放松自己的肌肉，而男人的抚摸也恰到好处，酥麻的感觉开始慢慢升起。

当男人开始律动的时候，Matt才体会到真正普通狂风暴雨的性爱，下身被一次又一次贯穿，互相摩擦而快感窜上每一条神经，让所有的理智臣服。Matt搂住Ben的脖颈，他已经难以支持自己的身体，男人的挺动干的他除了呻吟也无法说出其他的话语，Matt甚至感觉到自己已经走在高潮的临界线。

“嗯哈……Ben…嗯哈”

“我在这，宝贝”

Ben抚弄着Matt的阴茎，他说道“一起。”

高潮迭起将Matt送上浪顶，Ben吻着Matt，两人缠绵着交唤了一个吻。

早晨

Matt揉着自己的腰，看着男人做早餐的背影，甚至还有点温馨的感觉，只是他这老腰真是经不起折腾。

“……我下次再也不想看那些小黄文了。”

“我们下次一起看片呗。”

“啊？！”

END


	6. 【本蝠/马克】网络情缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：（本蝠）布鲁斯·韦恩/马克·沃特尼  
> 假如他两是网友。  
> 马克·沃特尼出自《火星救援》

01  
布鲁斯·韦恩哥谭宝贝，花花公子诸如此类的称呼应有尽有，对于哥谭人民来说布鲁斯宝贝陷入恋情并不是什么新鲜事。  
但作为蝙蝠侠这个身份而言，蝙蝠侠陷入了恋爱，跟鬼故事没有任何的区别。  
绿灯侠拿起属于闪电侠的汉堡，他在上面足足咬掉了三分之一的面积，含糊不清的说道：“蝙蝠侠恋爱了，你知道吗？”  
闪电侠甚至没有在乎自己被抢了食物，他还在努力消化着来自绿灯侠的那句关于“蝙蝠侠恋爱”爆炸式的新闻。  
“这是什么八卦，加我一个。”神奇女侠兴奋地凑上前。  
绿灯侠精神抖擞，“你没看到他几乎从前几个星期开始就整天盯着手机看个没完，这可不像蝙蝠侠的作风。”  
“说不定只是在玩手机而已。”钢骨转过椅子，说道。  
他们的对话自然没有逃过超人的参与，对于自己好友的恋爱新闻，就连他这个外星人也忍不住八卦。  
“我和露易丝也经常发短信，说不定真的有女朋友了呢！”  
戴安娜若有所思，“我似乎看到过他一边发短信，一边傻笑，我当时差点想拿着真言神索套在他身上，实在……”戴安娜回想起当时的情况，她现在仿佛有种抓到自家儿子早恋的感觉。即使布鲁斯的年级已经可以算的上是黄昏恋。  
“要不，你去问问他在跟谁发短信？”绿灯侠怂恿着联盟主席，克拉克瞪大了眼睛，控诉“为什么是我？！”  
“因为你抗压能力高，蝙蝠老爹的模样我都不太敢和他搭话。”闪电侠咽下口中的汉堡，顺手从绿灯侠手中抢回薯条。  
“……我们为什么不去找火星猎人？”  
“它最近不在地球。”  
“克拉克，你是我们之中唯一的希望。”绿灯侠拍了拍蓝大个的肩膀，还没等超人回答，几人迅速归位，仿佛刚才他们一直在做自己的事情。  
克拉克苦逼的回头看着向他们走来的联盟顾问——蝙蝠侠，超人眼珠子转了十多圈，而蝙蝠侠开口说道“你们对我的恋情很感兴趣？”  
蝙蝠侠的话语成功将正义联盟几人内心的八卦的热情升到了最高。  
“OMG，你真的在谈恋爱！？”绿灯侠扯着嗓门不可置信地说。  
“那真是恭喜你了，布鲁斯我能冒昧的问下对方的名字吗？”神奇女侠说道。  
“他叫马克，马克·沃特尼。”  
闪电侠喝光了可乐，他的脑子飞快运转。“有点耳熟？”  
作为记者身份的克拉克对这个名字熟悉的不能再熟悉，“你指的是在从火星被救回来的美国宇航员马克·沃特尼？？？”  
“是。”蝙蝠侠一边发短信一边回答道，他面具下露出的脸，甚至带着一抹微笑。而几天前才从另一个星球跑回来的绿灯侠一脸问号，对方说的词他都懂，但组合在一起却有着不可思议的信息量。  
“所以资金流动紧缺也因为这件事？”  
“有一点。”蝙蝠侠回答道。  
闪电侠已经拿出平板快速将这一个月的新闻浏览了一遍，“哦，妙极了，这个宇航员竟然在火星独自活了好几年，真是奇迹呀，上面还写着他靠着在火星上种土豆，OMG，这个马克简直是个天才！！不可思议！！”  
“他是个天才，伟大的天才。”蝙蝠侠听到闪电侠对自己恋人的赞扬，他整个神情都带着一种骄傲。  
“你们是怎么认识的？”神奇女侠好奇问道，以布鲁西的身份和马克科学家的身份，这八竿子打不着的两种人，她已经准备好了键盘，不写成小说真是可惜了！  
“在网络上。”  
“……噢，上帝。”绿灯侠感慨，“原来蝙蝠侠也会网恋。”

02  
“你的男友怎么样？Master 布鲁斯？”  
“我最近打算约他出来吃顿饭。”  
“需要我帮您安排行程吗？”老管家询问。  
“阿福，我已经准备好了。”

03  
蝙蝠侠恋爱了。  
钢铁侠表示，哥谭的大蝙蝠竟然恋爱了，而他钢铁侠，人见人爱·托尼·土豪的没有人性·史达克竟然还是个单身狗，好生气呀。  
不行，他也要找个男朋友。  
托尼看着队长和他家竹马在角落一个劲的秀恩爱，心好塞。  
“史达克先生，我需要做些什么吗？”  
“皮特，你成年了吗？”

04  
布鲁斯和马克还是没能见到面，坏人总是在不合时宜的时间搞破坏。  
布鲁斯不得不向自己没见过面的恋人道歉，穿上了蝙蝠侠的战甲打击犯罪。  
他黑色的披风在战火中穿行，蝙蝠侠迅速飞身扑向穿着灰色夹克的男子，而原地被砸下的建筑所掩埋。  
“噢，天啊，谢谢你！”男人拍了拍身上的灰尘，急忙向蝙蝠侠道谢。  
布鲁斯看着眼前的男人，他微微一愣，对方正是他的网络男友——马克·沃特尼。科学家的蓝眼睛盯着蝙蝠侠，他倒是听过哥谭这位义警，却没想到第一次来就遇上，还是在这危险的情况下。  
布鲁斯心情复杂，他一直在用的是布鲁斯的身份，而蝙蝠侠对马克来讲只是一个陌生人而已。  
“我送你去警察局，现在这里太乱，很危险。”  
蝙蝠侠用假声说道，马克无法反驳对方的意思，而刚才蝙蝠侠也救了他。  
“会麻烦到你吗？”  
“……上车。”

05  
一周之后，娱乐版的头条写满了布鲁斯和他的新男友出双入对，马克对此没有太多的关注，要不是他某天在上课结束后，被四面八方冲出的记者包围，要不是他神通广大的男友从天而降，他还真不知道自己已经名扬四海。  
蝙蝠侠的夜巡还在继续，但偶尔也有路人表示时常能看到多了一个身影伴随在蝙蝠侠的左右，而相对比犯罪分子们，他们觉得蝙蝠侠温柔的不少，特别是当有另一个人一起的时候。  
关于蝙蝠侠多了一个同伴的传闻也开始闹的沸沸扬扬。

06  
一个月来，神奇女侠等人很少见到布鲁斯往瞭望台跑，而他们再一次见到蝙蝠侠的契机已经是好几天后，对方身后还跟着一个金发的男人，闪电侠噌的一下蹿上前，手里拿着A4本子和签字笔。  
“我超喜欢您写的那本书，能签个名吗？”  
绿灯侠也学着闪电侠拍马屁的方式，他用绿灯戒指印出欢迎来到瞭望塔之类的字样，后面还画着蝙蝠侠的头像。惹的马克弯起了眼角。  
“布鲁斯一直告诉我们你是他的男友，你知道，好久了。”  
“我已经向马克求婚了。”布鲁斯搂过马克，毫不犹豫的洒了绿灯侠一脸恩爱。还直接拉着自己的男友，温柔的来了个深吻，戴安娜非常开心的鼓掌，这口狗粮她吃定了！

END


	7. 【本蝠/伯恩】讨厌的魔法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠被魔法击中变成了两个人，伯恩觉得有点受不了这两倍的男友力。
> 
> 我会说我开始迈出了3P的步伐吗？XD

卧室的门被打开一条缝，昏暗的灯光爬上阴影的边框，男人轻盈的步伐将身后黑色的披风微微带起弧度，他温柔地掀开鼓成团的丝被一角，手套上依旧占有外界冰冷的温度让睡的昏天黑地的青年发出一声嘤咛。

赤裸的背脊感受着若有若无的碰触、抚摸，男人带有胡须渣的下巴摩擦着Matt后颈，“别闹了……Bruce…”

青年不耐烦地推搡着逗弄自己的男人，Matt的声音软糯得像是一颗水果糖，在Bruce看来毫无威慑可言，他发出低沉的笑声，更加得寸进尺地从Matt紧实的小腹滑至更隐私的地方。

Matt睁开睡意朦胧的双眼，不知为何他有种诡异的感觉，视野里的男人正低头亲吻着他，而背后传来同样的触感时，青年的睡意瞬间被丢到了脑后。

“晚上好，宝贝。”

两个同样的声音在Matt耳边响起，他睁大了双眼，Bruce棕绿的双眸里是毫不遮掩的情欲，而Matt背后的男人也探过头在他的脸颊上印下吻意，“吓到你了，宝贝？”Matt瞬间从两人的包围中连滚带爬地差点摔到床下，右边的Bruce眼疾手快地将青年拉回了床上。Matt手里紧紧攥着丝被，“这……这…这是…这是什么鬼情况！！！？？？”

Matt死死盯着两个同样蝙蝠侠打扮的Bruce，他的视线从左边又扫射到右边“如果这是什么该死的恶作剧…Bruce，这一点都不好玩！”

两个男人互相对视了一眼，像是心领神会的模样，在Matt右边的Bruce开口道“一不小心中了魔法而已。”

在Matt身后的男人接着说道“不用担心，宝贝，明天就会恢复正常。”

另一个Bruce脱去了厚重的盔甲和披风，他赤裸裸地盯着男人怀中的青年“只是有些副作用。”

Matt的脸上染上了红晕，他的臀部已经被身后男人坚硬火热的性器抵着，即使不用言语他也已经明白了所谓的副作用。

脱去盔甲的Bruce显得尤为性感，Matt看着男人慢慢靠近，他不由得向后退去，却被身后的黑暗骑士截住了退路。在两人高大的体型衬托下，Matt愈发显得娇小，Bruce吻住他的唇，‘花花公子’的技巧无疑是高超的，而蝙蝠侠的手抚弄着他的乳尖，两人身上都是独属Bruce的气息，他们现在却以如此这般的柔情与他纠缠在一起，Matt有点难以呼吸，又或许是这种情况让他觉得无比的羞耻。

身后的蝙蝠侠脱去了青年的内裤，两个男人像是为了一争高低，而Matt的脑子里一片空白，他像是坠入了地狱与天堂的夹缝，Bruce放开了青年的唇舌，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂丢给了身后的蝙蝠侠，男人挤出膏体抹在青年的臀缝之间，手指慢慢开拓着紧致的蜜穴。Bruce双手支撑在Matt的上身，两人将青年摆成倾斜的躺姿，Bruce低下头含住青年颤颤巍巍竖起的阴茎，而黑暗骑士握住青年的双腿拉成一个打开的M字型，两个人默契的爱抚着他们的小恋人，这个夜晚将会格外火热。

“啊哈……嗯…………”青年婉转的呻吟带着难以言喻的诱惑，Matt几乎不敢睁开眼去看两个Bruce到底在对他如何上下其手，三人行对青年来讲是件从未想过的事情，自从正式和Bruce·Wayne确定关系后，他所有的性经验全部来自这位明面上的‘花花公子’，背地里的‘黑暗骑士’。Matt不由得吸了口气，他感受到对方温暖包裹着他的欲望，而身后的蝙蝠侠熟练的挑逗式前戏又让他应接不暇，前后夹击袭来的双重刺激让肉穴缴紧了男人的手指。

“放轻松，baby…”黑暗骑士耐心地轻吻着青年的脖颈、唇舌，而Bruce抬头发出低沉的笑声“这只是开始，我的小王子。”

蝙蝠侠抽送着手指模仿着性器抽插的频率，而Matt的唇刚得以自由再下一秒又被Bruce捕获，咸腥的气息反而更加推动了男人的进攻，“B……Bru……ce，啊！”Matt搂紧了Bruce的肩膀，借着对方的身体作为依靠，两人配合摆弄着青年的裸体，身后男人有力的挺动撞击，让Matt不得不紧贴着Bruce赤裸的胸膛才能稳住自己的重心。而他的所有呻吟又再一次消失在对方的热吻之中，Bruce挺立的阴茎抵着Matt微微疲软的性器，摩擦着引的青年颤栗不已。

“啊……嗯哈…慢，慢一些，Bru！”

Matt浑身都染上了淡粉，汗液和体液夹杂在一起，床单变成乱糟糟的一团，经历了两次高潮的青年无力的随着男人的摆动而摇晃着，蝙蝠侠抽出自己的性器，而Bruce接着又再次补上下体的空虚，Matt被两个人夹在中间，他的双腿被整个打开，白浊顺着男人的阴茎一下一下抽送进肉穴，边缘甚至已经变成了泡沫状。

男人再一次挺动着腰身，冲撞到更深处，青年伸长了脖颈，他的呻吟早已经变成了带着低泣的轻哼，蝙蝠侠捏着Matt的下巴，给了他漫长的一吻。

主卧室里三人的身影纠缠不清，喘息呻吟肉体的撞击合成了淫靡的交响曲，Matt在一波又一波的浪潮里被带着冲向顶尖，两个人的阴茎都被吞了小穴中，它们交换着操弄着青年，肉壁伸展到了极致，Matt在这痛苦却欢愉的旋涡中被吞没，像是哥谭夜晚中无尽旖旎的狂欢。

青年再一次醒来的时候已经是傍晚，他的脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉，昨天的情事持续到了快到早上才结束，Matt几乎觉得身体已经不属于自己，他转身看见罪魁祸首一脸笑意看着他，“早上好baby。”

Matt眯了眯眼，脸色不善地望着自己的恋人，Bruce虚心地摸了摸自己的脖子，他摸了摸口袋里的方盒，最终打开了它“嫁给我？”

“……”

END


	8. 【本蝠/伯恩】听说布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠有一腿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：本蝠/伯恩  
> 伯恩误会蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯有一腿，但他发现自己跟他们都有一腿

01  
特工扶着额头带着宿醉的头疼半坐起，他甚至不敢去看一眼躺在他身旁的男人，昨天难道是世界末日才导致了他和一个陌生的男人来了一场无比火辣的一夜情。伯恩晃晃了脑袋，下身仿佛有种使用过度的抽搐感一阵一阵向他袭来。

“宝贝，你要去哪？”

伯恩刚站起的身体又被男人一手捞回了床上，对方阳刚的气息整个将他笼罩，特工这才看清男人的面孔，而这张脸伯恩记得他在八卦报纸以及一些商场出现的巨型海报上见过，布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的首富，最有魅力的花花公子等诸如此类的称呼数不胜数。伯恩感到一阵酥麻划过他的腰身，布鲁斯已经欺身上前吻住了他的唇，男人的大手在皮肤上摩挲，“一个美好的早晨不如让我跟你重温一下昨晚的热情。”

特工赤裸的身体被牢固压制在King Size的床上，伯恩的挣扎却毫无作用，这让他着实对一个花花公子的力量感到惊讶，同时也惊讶对方是多么的臭不要脸。身体再一次被打开，紧实的肉壁被男人有力的挺进一下一下操开，他们再一次上演着熟悉的纠缠、摩擦、贯穿，神经的电流被快感所控制，伯恩抱紧男人的脖颈，随着这浪潮带着他随波逐流。

02  
“你向来都这么受到这些疯子的欢迎？！”伯恩一个飞扑将布鲁斯脱离攻击区域，他抬头惊讶问道，而男人只是挑眉漫不经心“怎么说我都是哥谭的布鲁斯宝贝，不过，亲爱的伯恩你来的这么及时？跟踪我？”

伯恩握紧手中的枪，而打在掩体上的枪击声不断，“只是工作顺道而已！”特工咬牙切齿脱下自己的外套，猛地丢出瞬间完成开枪击杀。

“宝贝，我就爱你的口是心非。”布鲁斯完全没有直觉，仿佛他们身处的不是战场而是约会，“闭嘴！”伯恩嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，但依旧尽职尽责保护着身边的男人，“待在这里，保护好你自己。”特工从脚踝处掏出另一把枪递给布鲁斯，身影迅速翻滚离开了安全区域。布鲁斯扬起的笑脸瞬间消失在青年的身后，没人注意的角落里布鲁斯伸手在墙壁上一按，一扇暗门悄无声息出现又消失。

03  
哥谭一直都有一个传闻，蝙蝠侠是被布鲁斯包养的，不然为什么韦恩少爷愿意给一个联盟投资数亿美元，当然也有说法是布鲁斯将整个正义联盟里的英雄变成了他的后宫之类的，总之花样传闻不断，但没有任何当事人站出来说明任何事。伯恩第一次来到哥谭的时候，第一感觉他总算明白了人们口中‘民风淳朴’的哥谭真正含义，第二是哥谭的人们真的很爱八卦。

伯恩盯着蝙蝠侠利落干翻几个罪犯的身影，他的心头微微飘过稍许的失意，蝙蝠侠出现的时间十分及时，仿佛是专程为了某人而来。特工压下心底的不快，他转身时却发现蝙蝠侠的身影早已消失不见，而跟随着一起消失的还有布鲁斯·韦恩，两个人在伯恩的心里仿佛坐实了某种八卦的说法。

布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠有一腿。

04  
“怎么了，宝贝？”

“别叫我宝贝，你宝贝多得是，遍布哥谭。”

“伯恩，你怎么了？”布鲁斯看着青年消失在门后的身影，他叹了口气，郁闷的盯着咖啡被里倒映出自己的脸。

“Master 布鲁斯，您这是被甩了？”老管家一脸你也有今天的表情让布鲁斯更加郁闷。

05  
今晚的哥谭的罪犯也十分郁闷，今天的蝙蝠侠似乎格外地暴躁，揍起人来更疼了，谜语人和企鹅人自抱自泣瑟瑟发抖看着仿佛终于被他们这些反派彻底搞到发疯的蝙蝠侠，对方一拳砸在两人眼窝上，又一脚再次将其踹人阿卡姆疯人院。

伯恩走在人烟稀少的街道上，他觉的自己仿佛失恋了，如果用论坛体大概就是

#我喜欢的人是个富二代而且包养了超级英雄，我该怎么办？在线等十分急#

#我喜欢的超级英雄被我喜欢的人包养了，我是不是被绿了？#

#今天也是心塞的一天，蝙蝠侠竟然是我的情敌怎么办？#

“抢劫！拿出钱包！小白脸！”特工看着拿起枪的男人，他心底在这一瞬间计划出了几十个将对方放倒的方案，然而他并没有实践的机会，因为巨大黑色的阴影将倒霉的抢劫犯整个干翻在地，伯恩盯着对方高大的身影，“你真的和布鲁斯·韦恩有一腿？”

06  
A.K.A.蝙蝠侠向来让所有的罪犯闻风丧胆，而青年这个问题差点让他脚下一滑。他不知道该如何回答这个尴尬的问题，‘我自己和自己是不是有一腿’之类的该如何回答呢，当提出这个问题的人是你喜欢的人。蝙蝠侠最后只好头也不回的飞走了，留下伯恩一个站在原地。

特工握紧了拳头，也许他们是对的，他对于布鲁斯·韦恩来讲完全是另一个世界的人，他自身还拖有麻烦，而蝙蝠侠能在布鲁斯需要的时候出现，保护他、照顾他，而自己除了一身案底和麻烦以外，他什么都给不了布鲁斯。

伯恩的身影消失在哥谭的码头，而FBI总部的电脑上红色刺眼的字体连带着伯恩的照片一起出现在所有人的视线中。

“天啊，我们找到他了，杰森·伯恩。”

“让杀手行动，允许击杀目标。”

07  
伯恩身影从黑暗中快速闪过，他撬开诊所的大门，翻找着药物和绷带。追杀就像是受过的旧伤，隐隐作痛地不断提醒着自己的身份，特工捂着胸前的流血的伤口，他咬牙撕开绷带，带着酒精一起压在上面，刺激带来的疼痛他不得不低声嘶吼，伯恩看着镜子中印出狼狈的男人，他嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。

身后的门被轻轻推开缝隙，伯恩抓起自己的枪对准了不请自来的人，而对方更是没有客气的夺掉特工手中的枪支，像是鬼魅一般滑到他的身后，微微的刺痛从脖子处传来，伯恩的手指抓着男人的铠甲，他的视线中最后残影正是蝙蝠侠的脸。

男人温柔将特工整个横抱起，两个人伴着蝙蝠车的轰鸣消失在黑暗之中。

“Master布鲁斯，您找到伯恩少爷了？”

“是，我要带他回家。”

08  
伯恩睁开眼，熟悉的房间布置却让他不知不觉放松了紧绷的肌肉，他赤裸的上身贴着柔软的布料，他心底在叹息，没想到情敌救了自己。

“你醒了？”男人低沉的嗓音响起，青年撑起自己的身体看着不知道什么时候站在床边的蝙蝠侠，“你……”第一个音节从伯恩唇里吐出，接着第二音节被两人相吻的唇吞没，蝙蝠侠撬开他的牙齿，卷着舌尖、舔舐、亲咬富有攻击性的节奏将伯恩所有的疑问变成了一片空白无意识的呻吟。

特工被卷入这熟悉的旋律中，一首名为布鲁斯的歌谣，他们的亲吻、抚慰都是如此相似，伯恩的脸上染上绯红，蝙蝠侠放开了他的唇时甚至迁出了一丝水渍的银丝，蝙蝠侠露出的嘴勾出微笑，“我想亲爱的，你不仅和布鲁斯·韦恩有一腿，还和蝙蝠侠有一腿。”伯恩要是再不明白就是真傻了，他凝视着男人摘下面具的英俊脸庞，“我很高兴和你有一腿。”

09  
伯恩喘息着在男人身上摇摆，性爱的节奏已经进行到了高潮，布鲁斯的痕迹遍布他的全身，肉穴绞紧男人的阴茎，它们被一寸一寸侵略，吞吐着，布鲁斯的手抚摸着伯恩带有疤痕的背脊，在他的胸口中印出亲吻。

他们两人都像是彼此的镜子，每一道疤痕都在述说着相似的故事，疯狂又或是迷茫让他们试图找寻自己，而当他们相遇的时候，【我们让彼此完整了。】

“啊哈……布鲁斯…”

伯恩被压在床上，男人继续用后入式操干着他，青年的臀部抬高紧贴着对方，他半跪在属于布鲁斯的掠夺之下，狎昵的亲吻落在背后，脖颈，他们热情的拥吻交缠，汗水与体液像是血液一般将他们联结在一起。

“伯恩，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”

END


	9. 【本马达】我们演过的角色来到了现实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各种乱七八糟的演员梗。如标题。

01  
Ben是在Matt的尖叫声中惊醒。

还没完全清醒的男人，感受到一阵让他颤抖的力量。确实是颤抖的力量，例如整个人都被拎起来，上下左右的摇晃。

“Matt……？？？”陷入恍惚的大Ben不觉得Matt有这个力气，毕竟演《蝙蝠侠大战超人》期间的健身不是瞎玩的。Matt的几乎破音的大叫声终于唤回了Ben清醒的眼神，而正对他的是一双一模一样的棕绿色双眼，以及一模一样的面瘫脸。

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

从未想过自己也能叫出如此高分贝的嗓音的Ben受到了惊吓和另一种惊吓。一个原本应该是熬夜看球赛的一天，两个好基友一起美美吃一顿早餐的清晨就这样在两个人的双重尖叫声中拉开了帷幕。

02  
你们知道尴尬怎么写吗？

E-M-B-A-R-R-A-S-S-E-D—Embarrassed尴尬，或者Awkward，任何来形容这种无比可怕与尴尬并存的场面。

六个像是大变活人出现的男人，加上Matt和Ben，一共八个人。被十二只眼睛注视的两人像是中了美杜莎的石化之眼。

提问：1、当你扮演过的角色来到现实世界，该如何是好呢？  
2、当你们发现自己演过的角色特么居然串剧本，还在一起了！又该如何是好呢？  
3、哪个熊孩子写的乱七八糟的剧情，除了开车就不能玩点别的？  
【作者回复：我就是为了开车而写的剧情，谢谢。】

03  
“不如，你们先介绍下自己？Ben和我演角色太多，记不清楚？……哈哈哈”Matt尴尬的笑声，而坐在沙发上两个年轻版本的Matt和Ben看出气氛的尴尬，倒是善解人意的做出了介绍。

“我是威尔·亨特。”  
“查克·苏利文。”

而另一个一直在玩弄这自己银色枪支的年轻‘Matt’眼角上挑“苏利文？真巧，柯林·苏利文·索拉若。而这位该死的来自FBI的卧底先生……”

被点名的特工咳了一声，乖乖搂住了青年“托尼·门德兹。”

“很好”，Matt松了口气，他用手肘捅了捅喝着牛奶的Ben，小声“你他妈的还有心情喝牛奶！该你了！”

Ben抹了抹嘴，咽下牛奶。“额…”他看向坐在餐桌旁的男人，对方的力量自己早上已经见识过了，“蝙……布鲁斯·韦恩？”

三件套西装的男人不动声色，“布鲁斯·韦恩，这位是我的爱人杰森·伯恩。”

“咳咳咳……卧槽！！！杰森·伯恩和蝙蝠侠！！！！”Matt直接喷出一口牛奶直奔大Ben黑色的T恤。

很好，原本就是国民CP实际是直男的二人，面对一屋子的基佬，再一次陷入了沉默。

04  
很好，三个男人一台戏，现在有点多，请不要擅自加戏。  
【作者回复：不加戏，怎么能够编出几千字的一章呢，虽然我向来短小，但脑洞很足。】

【都是你脑洞的错。】

“So……你们怎么来这里的？”Matt·Damon用余光瞟了瞟与被前特工托尼·门德兹套话几乎掏了老底的Ben，有点忍不住的想要捂脸。

依旧像个少年的威尔有点脸红，“不知道，我和查克那个……啥，反正醒来就到这里了。对了，很抱歉穿了你的衣服。”

“没关系……”反正我也不想知道你们究竟啥啥啥了，也不想看你们的裸体。

青年看着Matt，“你就是现实世界的我吗？”Matt受到puppy eyes一万点攻击，“额……怎么说，我知道你们是来自……”Matt舌头开始打结，完全没有了怒怼Jimmy时的嘴炮连天，难道要告诉这些人，你们只是电影角色，甚至不是真实存在的，那也太残忍了。Matt轻轻拉起年轻版自己的手，“威尔，我能说的只有，我们都是平行世界，不用太纠结这些，无数个平行世界有无数种可能，像是数学里的无穷一样。”

Ben的内心几乎在哀嚎，他第一次体会到自己面瘫的好处和坏处。好处就是大家都是面瘫，看不出来个啥；坏处就是，面对好几张面瘫脸，大Ben是拒绝的，布鲁斯·韦恩那种几乎要杀人的视线，还好蝙蝠侠不杀人。但面对宛若审问的感觉，Ben强行扯出一抹笑容，“有话好好说……”

05  
Ben和Matt终于得到中场休息的机会，两个好基友望着对方生无可恋脸，同时深深叹出闷气。

“突然发现了演特工角色的可怕。”

“同感……”Ben表示赞同。

“现在的情况，我们该怎么办？”

“额……打个电话？”Ben偷偷看了眼客厅的几个人，倒像是真正的主人一样该干嘛干嘛，而他们两个却像是老鼠一样，蹑手蹑脚的。

Matt翻了个白眼“好主意，告诉人们，天啊，我演的电影角色活生生出现在我面前！别人会以为我们疯了！”

“hey，你们想来点沙拉吗？”查克看着勾肩搭背的两人，“喔，我打扰你们了？抱歉~”

“……没有！我们不是gay！”

“不用解释，我理解！”查克一脸我懂的表情，又蹦回了厨房，给大家做午餐。

年轻真好，接受力也好。两个中年人再一次叹气。

06  
“我看了你们的‘我上了Ben·Affleck’和‘我上了Matt·Damon’，你们两个就像个智障一样。”柯林双脚架在茶几上，他被高大的男人整个抱着，窝在沙发里。

“额……那只是为了节目”Ben尴尬的解释，Matt一脸我不想说话的表情，很好，所有人都以为他们两个是个基佬。

威尔吃着爆米花，抱着Matt贡献的平板，“我也看了你们两个的‘吉米鸡毛秀’里的基情，Matt还对你说‘他爱你根本没有我爱的深’哈哈哈哈你们真是会玩！”

“……”沉默的两个人大眼瞪小眼，那是友谊！男人间的友谊啊！！

07  
“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！！Yoooooo!!!!!”

布鲁斯和伯恩坐在一旁看着完全玩疯的几个人，默契的一起抽了抽嘴角。

不知为何，变成一场彻头彻尾的Party的局面，Ben和Matt被鬼话连篇的柯林灌下了不少的红酒、啤酒等，甚至还有深水炸弹，脑子都飞到宇宙之外，又在数个gay里gay气的自己面前，撺掇的亲在了一起。

最年轻的两个情侣甚至已经要滚到一起了，而唯一算是清醒的布鲁斯和伯恩看着喧闹的几个人，却又忍不住的露出难得的笑容。

而他们彼此眼中只有对方，最后两个人轻轻交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

08  
宿醉带来的不仅是头疼，还有更头疼的事情。

Ben搂着怀里的人，赤裸而光滑的手感让他忍不住的回味。但他想不起来自己有带人回来，自从离婚以后，会在他家过夜的人只有Matt或者自己的兄弟。

对方轻轻的嘤咛声，像是挠痒痒一样。Ben睁开眼，原本打算不管三七二十一再来一发的时候，望着对方的背影，金色短发是不是有点眼熟——等等！！！！被直接吓到跌落床下的大Ben。

#睡了自己从小长大的竹马，但我不是GAY，在线等急！#

乱七八糟的客厅却一片安静，两个人懵逼的望着对方，昨天冒出来的人全部都消失不见，像是一场幻觉，而他们两个又是如何睡到一起去的？难道他们两个磕high了？！

那真是尴尬，今天也是尴尬的一天。

09  
两个人都开始躲着对方，Jimmy甚至开玩笑说他们两个是不是上了床。Matt只想着也许是他疯了，产生了幻觉还跟Ben睡了，他抬手抚摸自己的唇，不知道为何，三十多年的友情在那一刻开始异变，甚至像是一直被调侃的那样‘Ben和Matt，任何人在他们中间都是多余的’。

Ben则是在片场不停地NG，他脑子里全部都是Matt的身影，甚至他还能记起真布鲁斯·韦恩说的那句话“我的生命因为伯恩的存在而感到完整。”

“我的生命因为你的存在而感到完整。”Ben轻声低喃，眼中的温柔与深情像是打开了缝隙，找到了真正的出路。

10  
“你想要……嗯，在体验一次吗？”Ben敲开Matt的家门，忐忑的看着自己的好朋友。

“…Why not？”Matt露出了灿烂的笑容。

Ben迫不及待地捧住Matt的脸，吻了下去。

电影中的我们在一起了，现实里的我们也在一起了，谢谢大家。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、柯林·苏利文《无间道》  
> 2、托尼·门德兹《逃离黑德兰》  
> 3、布鲁斯·韦恩《正义黎明》  
> 4、杰森·伯恩《谍影重重》  
> 5、威尔·亨特、查克·苏利文《心灵捕手》


	10. 【本马达】黎明之梦DAWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt是警察，Ben是罪犯。
> 
> CP：Ben/Matt

酒醉的眩晕感从脚尖直直冲撞入脑海，夏季的炎热让几乎赤裸躺在床上的男人身上覆盖着一层薄汗。金发男子紧皱眉头，他的双手下意识地揪住了床单，在梦境与现实的边缘苦苦挣扎。鲜血瞬间殷湿了衬衫，像艳丽的花朵在他的胸口绽放。黑发男人搂住他无力下滑的身体，手指留下淡色的血痕晕染而开。  
“我们原本可以在一起，Matt。”  
Matt猛地睁开双眼，心脏跳动地厉害伴随着疼痛一阵一阵往外涌，像是陈年的伤口依旧淌着鲜血，一个无底洞深深扎根在那里。他慢慢坐起身，Matt的手指深陷在乱糟糟的金发中，冷汗流过他的眼皮再从消尖的下巴处滴落。床边被踢倒的酒瓶从一边又滚回到了他的脚边。夜色从落地窗户掩盖的窗帘缝隙透出，黑夜还没散去，黎明时分的天空更是被黑纱遮住一层，像极了他们离别的那一晚。  
他摇摇晃晃从床边摸索进浴室，刺眼的灯光令Matt紧闭双眸，恍惚的视线中他看见镜子中自己憔悴的模样，腹部几道伏起的疤痕紧贴在肌肤上，大约有一掌之宽，锋利的刀子破开皮肤穿过肌肉，离他的肾脏几乎只有几寸的距离。Ben选择了留他一命，否则以男人对人体精准的掌握，Matt知道Ben完全可以杀死他，像之前的受害者们。再把他的尸体悬挂在树上，一件艺术品。  
Ben是他在酒吧邂逅的朋友，两人无意间的相识，一杯酒下肚之后他们两人相谈甚欢，互相交换了姓名之后再次的相遇，Matt发现对方竟然还是他们警局的顾问。  
像一个骗局。  
Matt和Ben成为了某种意义上的搭档。线索一环扣着一环，Ben牵着他的思路，仿佛像一位导师或是一位早已经牵着诱饵的猎人，等待着无知的猎物寻着气味自动送上门。  
Ben在Matt的面前亲自揭开了血色的谜团，男人手温柔抚摸着他的脸，在Matt的嘴角印下痕迹，像曾经一次醉酒间发生的荒唐，男人赤裸的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，春季的冷风掀开白色的窗帘，黑色的夜晚没有一丝光亮。  
最终围剿以警方的胜利告终，Ben因为涉险多项谋杀等多项罪名被逮捕，鲜血从Matt的身下蔓延而开，一朵灿烂的玫瑰。漫天的尖锐哨音与红蓝交替的闪光中，Matt变窄褪色的视线看着男人的背影化作了虚无。  
Matt拍了拍脸，冰冷的水珠从指间坠落到白色瓷盆中，晕开一圈波纹，像是一声叹息般Matt的瞳孔瞬间放大，他死死盯着镜子中出现的另一个身影，Matt想要挪动着身体回头，但他的动作僵硬地像是生锈的零件，齿轮在骨头里嘎嘎作响。男人应该还在监狱，而不是他家。Matt的大脑还处于酒精的迷醉中，一时以至于分不清这究竟是他无可救药的梦境亦或是现实。  
男人的眼神深邃地回望着Matt，看着猎物的眼神。他的唇角隐约瞥见一丝玩味的笑容，  
“Matt警官，好久不见。”  
Matt闭上眼，他努力平复着呼吸，但Ben却看穿了他的心思，不急不慢地走上前，手指停留在他腰窝处，温柔地抚摸。眷恋而缠绵，带着不为人知的冰冷，Matt微微颤抖，他脑海里浮现的全是那一夜漫天的血色。  
对方穿着一件黑色的浴袍，从尺寸上来讲Matt保证那一定是自己挂在浴室的。  
Ben的身体将他覆盖的严严实实，男人高大的个头面前，Matt更像是他手中的玩偶，一个宠物。温热的呼吸洒落在Matt的颈间，“警官先生，你在梦中是这么幻想我的吗？”  
粗糙的指尖摩挲着Matt乳头、腹部，Ben的手指在伤疤上短暂停留之后顺势从他身上仅有的一条拳击短裤边缘探出了指尖，电流夹着快感让Matt从迷茫的边缘苏醒，更多只是生理的渴望让他的理智摇摇欲坠。  
“No……”  
Matt依旧执着认为着这个荒唐不堪的幻想不过是他又一个梦境，仿佛所有的快乐席卷着他的神经，让他一遍又一遍经历着，被男人操干而臣服。Ben的下身抵着他的臀间，稀薄的布料根本无法遮盖住粗大老二的形状。接着Ben的亲吻落在他的脖颈间，手指握住了Matt的欲望。  
“呃…”他僵硬的身体从男人的抚弄下复苏了本能，以至于他建立起的所有意志崩塌，一心只想要更多的爱抚、触碰。男人的行为在Matt的默许下肆意妄为起来。Matt闭着眼，他的眼角快速染上了一层绯红。如果这是梦，他心里某个角落在暗暗低语着，就让它发生。  
Ben并没有继续动作，他直直望着镜子中的金发男人，命令道“张开眼，Matt。”对方的强势逼迫着Matt面对如今的现实，他张开眼看着他陷入情欲的身体，而这对一个男人来说是件羞耻的事情。Matt试图再次闭上眼睛，但同时男人的动作也会随之停止，Ben的技巧般的掌控让Matt不得不睁开双眼，看着自己是如何在对方的玩弄下到达高潮，对方甚至还粗俗低语着，在这羞耻之下Matt却渴求着更多。  
镜中的Matt浑身泛着粉红，赤裸的身体被男人整个搂入怀中，他们严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，而Ben眼中的占有与情欲让Matt感到心惊，像是一道利剑再一次捅开了心中的伤口。  
“现在看着我，Matt，这是我所给予你的一切。”   
男人的手指探进了Matt臀间，没有被入侵的小穴抗拒着外界的入侵，他的呼吸随着男人有力的心跳渐渐失控，Ben的另一只手覆盖在Matt欲望上，他没有杀死Matt，刀尖故意偏移了一寸，Ben想要杀死Matt，但他却陷入了犹豫。  
他不舍得，这与他原本的计划完全偏离了轨道，对于掌控欲极强的Ben来说这简直是一个新的发现，他放弃杀死Matt。  
他们之间不应该就此结束。  
Ben强势地进入了Matt的身体，肌肤与肌肤间炽热的温度让Matt发出了一声啜泣。  
Ben打开Matt的身体，将粗大的阴茎塞进对方的身体，不容置疑一次又一次操干着Matt，金色的发梢都被主人的汗水打湿，随着Ben的动作而被甩落在镜子上。Matt被男人抱起坐在大理石的洗手台上，他的双腿紧夹着Ben的腰身，双手被男人压在墙壁上，混乱的心跳与呼吸让他有种恍若窒息的错觉，Ben的老二狠狠操开他的肉穴，甬道被一点一点伸展到了极致去容纳下男人的阴茎，交合处甚至在激烈的性爱下湿软，更加方便着Ben的动作。  
这像是一场荒唐至极的梦，Ben低沉的嗓音在他耳边低语，“叫我的名字，Matt。”  
“不……啊哈…”  
“叫我的名字，Matt，我要你承认这一切。”  
“……B…en，Ben……”  
浴室里淫靡的气息伴随着喘息和肉体的撞击声更是欲盖弥彰，Matt的身体已经不知道经历第几次高潮，他浑身上下没有一丝力气，只能半挂在男人的身体上，再一次被卷入性爱的情欲之中。  
不知几时，窗帘泄露的光晕唤醒了Matt，他躺在白色的被褥中，身上依旧是那条黑色的拳击短裤，仿佛除了下身隐隐作痛的部位，之前的所有一切仅存于他的幻想，卧室的门被轻轻推开，逆光下男人的模样变成了光晕的一部分。  
“早上好，Matt。”

END


	11. 【本蝠/伯恩】窥视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：布鲁斯·韦恩/杰森·伯恩
> 
> BTW：对戈登局长大概是个鬼故事哈哈哈哈哈哈

戈登局长从未想过自己也会成为被迫偷窥的那一类变态，在他的身为人民公仆的生涯中遇到过诸如此类的罪犯并不算少。外面的响动还在继续，他的心跳如同悬在钢丝绳上，就连呼吸也梗在喉头，血液冲上他的脑袋，低哑而痛苦却让人依旧能瞥见其中的欢愉。

詹姆斯·戈登更多庆幸的自己是一个Beta。即使是这样，狭小的空间中那股Omega和Alpha结合的气味，甜腻的阴冷，惊的戈登一身冷汗。他躲在储物室的门后，昏黄的灯光从另一角泄露，溢出了门缝。戈登的视野恰能从这隐秘的一角窥见黑色盔甲男人的背影以及他身下被操干的棕发Omega。

哥谭这座城市藏污纳垢的事情早已经不再新鲜，而戈登对于那些藏在角落的细碎的声响并没有注意，他的鬓角的白发在灯光下微微散乱，这位年过五旬的长者一辈子经历了太多，推开档案储物室的门时，在隔壁房间类似互相痛殴的声响却吸引了他的注意力。

戈登局长认出了脸上被打出淤青的青年，杰森·伯恩，一个让CIA都自讨苦吃的Omega特工，当初的政府部门的丑闻闹得沸沸扬扬，就算是哥谭这座多灾多难的城市，关于的杰森·伯恩的新闻他不得不说印象深刻。青年被人扯的踉踉跄跄，几乎毫不客气的被丢在的办公桌上，文件夹被他的动作推落一地，还没等他出来阻止，熟悉的黑色披风背影让戈登再次缩回了门背后。

蝙蝠侠哥谭的守护者，在这面具之下的布鲁斯·韦恩却又是哥谭人们口中的花花公子，而这两人的模样更像是熟识已久，戈登很少看见这位骑士暴怒的模样，Alpha的气味压得棕发的男人无法喘息。双方似乎在争执些什么，戈登并没听清，他们的对话甚至穿插了好几门语言，戈登局长捏紧了手中的资料档案，他可不是听墙角，现在他只想等他们离开后走人。

而下一秒的画面将年长者定在原地，呼吸声撕扯纠缠，蝙蝠侠将伯恩按在墙壁上，不由分说的吻了上去，Omega淡淡的幽香变得浓重，仿佛从烤箱中拿出的蛋糕，糖霜的气味混合着牛奶的气息。即使连他的这个Beta都能嗅见其中的气味，更别提布鲁斯·韦恩。

事情朝着失控的方向发展。

蝙蝠侠压着青年，将他完全控制在自己的身下，棉布撕裂的声响在寂静的空气中尤为响亮，Omega挣扎中狠狠给了男人一拳，戈登知道自己应该走出去阻止这场即将荒唐登场的闹剧，他并不想去关心自己友人性生活这方面的问题，关于布鲁斯·韦恩的传闻应有尽有，而现在这两人之间的互动打破了他对于布鲁斯的认知，在他们面前隐忍、克制的蝙蝠侠也有着疯狂的一面。

他们的斗殴变成了亲吻，特工颤抖的任凭蝙蝠侠对他的散发的Alpha气息完全将他笼罩在内，无处不在窜如他的毛孔，伯恩被逼的面色发红，也不知里面掺杂的究竟是愤怒还是羞耻。

戈登彻底灭了想要提前溜走的心，他焦躁不安却只能等待着外面的人完事，时不时传来的声响像是关在柜子里发情的猫，呻吟又或者是操弄发出的水渍声。

年长者的心缩成了一团，知道好友出柜是一码事，但当亲眼看到这种场面的冲击又是一码事。戈登局长听见从缝隙中传出破碎的呻吟，特工白皙的双腿缠住男人的腰身，他的视角只能瞥见隐约的背影，蝙蝠侠的披风被卸下，他健壮的肌肉伏在背脊上，随着他的动作展示出坚硬的线条。桌子随着两人的动作是不是发出不堪重负的声响，年轻的特工也受不了对方的冲撞，声音断断续续。

“布鲁斯……求你，慢一点…嗯哈”

戈登局长盯着储物室黑暗一片的角落，他真是向上帝保证，他从不想要知道关于蝙蝠侠的隐私生活。而在门外两人激烈的声响也无疑揭开了戈登局长对两人关系的猜想，又或是早已经暗示却忽略的迹象。韦恩庄园里布鲁斯与另一个男孩的合照，存在大量的私人物品，布鲁斯在与杰森·伯恩第一次见面时的僵硬的表情。

戈登局长的大脑糊成一片，高昂的性事几乎持续了快有两三个钟头，他颓废的坐在冰冷的水泥地，他现在满心只想当自己并不存在。

Alpha的气味完全掩盖了Omega身上的清甜，空气中漂浮着麝腥味，年轻特工沙哑的偶尔发出带有哭腔的呻吟，而最后詹姆斯·戈登终于如愿以偿等到了两人离开，准确来讲黑暗骑士抱着他的Omega离开，青年窝在蝙蝠侠的臂弯中，黑暗的长廊逐渐吞噬了他们的身影。

END


	12. 【本马达】疗伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：狼人Ben/小红帽Matt  
> BTW：这个脑洞还是源于最近玩的游戏，无意间瞥到的一个梗。然后我满脑子都是最后他们干了个爽。
> 
> 剧情前提：Ben是童话中的大灰狼，而Matt是小红帽，童话人物能够活很长时间。所以这里设定Ben和Matt早已经认识相互伴随了好几百年。而且童话人物只要不死亡，身体能够快速复原。（只是想来一发肉。）

“你看起来糟糕透顶，还好没在你心脏上多补一枪，否则我是不是该在你葬礼上悼词？”

Matt环抱着双臂冷冷嘲讽着满身是血的大灰狼，这不是青年第一次见到Ben像块吸饱了血的海绵，浅色的布艺沙发已经被Ben的鲜血染的不成样。Ben只是轻轻耸肩，但仅是一个小动作让他疼的龇牙咧嘴。Matt拿走男人手中的威士忌酒瓶，转身为他倒了一杯水。

“受伤的人就别喝酒了，伙计我可不想真的看你死在我面前。”

Ben沉默接过玻璃杯，他身上裹了大半的白色的绷带，而即使是强大的复原能力也能从白色的缝隙中瞥见一丝猩红。Matt身上米色的风衣沾满了属于Ben的血液。青年蹲下身，毛巾在男人赤裸的肌肤上缓缓擦拭，淡蓝的毛巾又慢慢变成了紫色，像是一朵一朵瑰丽而鲜艳的花骨朵绽放而开。Matt手指下染上了Ben的体温，他的手轻微颤抖。

“我没事，Matt。”

Ben握住Matt的手，遍体鳞伤早已经是一种家常便饭，但Ben最不希望地就是让Matt看见自己受伤的样子，他从脸上挤出一个安抚的笑容。

“我赶到的时候你已经停止呼吸了，医生甚至都要宣布你的死亡…”Matt清了清嗓音，压下喉咙深处的啜泣。“我…我差一点就失去你了，Ben……”

男人温暖的怀抱包裹着他在阴冷中瑟瑟发抖的身体，那些不安、彷徨与恐惧依旧在他的心脏深处扎根，随着呼吸一点一点扩散。Matt将自己埋在Ben的怀抱之中，他吸了吸鼻子努力让眼泪倒流回去。

“我讨厌你……Big Wolf！”

“我知道，我在这里。”Ben搂住Matt，“小红帽确实应该讨厌大灰狼。”

青年被他这句话给逗乐，Ben抬起他的小下巴，抹去流下的泪珠，“我下次会注意，至少不让自己看起来……像这样，我很抱歉让你担心Matt。”

“我为你操的心还少吗？你下次再这样就别上我的床！”

Ben挑眉，他双手捞起青年的臀部，两人一上一下窝在沙发里。Matt也不敢动弹，他生怕自己的动作会给Ben再次带来伤痛，同时身下坚硬火热的物体毫不遮掩地抵着他的臀缝，轻轻摩擦。Matt双颊瞬间红了大半，“现在这种情况你他妈的也能硬的起来？！”

“一些关键词总是能够turn on，我亲爱的小红帽，而且我很想念…你，还有你的身体……”

情人口中略显下流的话语让Matt羞涩又兴奋，被焦头烂额的案件忙的整日东奔西跑的两人亲密的时间也不得已减少了许多，但Matt摸着手下的绷带，他还是略显迟疑。

“但你的伤……”

“无所谓，它们很快就会愈合，只要你多亲亲它们。”

男人舔咬Matt的耳垂，手也不安分地挑开了纽扣，像一条狡猾的蛇钻了进去。Matt放松了身体，搂住Ben的脖颈。他双腿半跪在男人的腿间，Matt动作温柔而主动，Ben的呼吸不由得加粗。恋人的主动对Ben无疑是最好的治疗良药，被鲜血染色的衣服从青年白皙的肌肤上滑落，胸部半挺立的乳头充斥淡淡的深粉色。青年双手解开男人裤子的拉链，硕大的欲望几乎要撑破裤子缝，Matt握住了Ben的阴茎。

男人侧着头与Matt亲吻，呼吸入骨缠绵悱恻，Ben的手指揉着Matt的乳头，又从上至下伸入到他的腰窝处，顺着单行的弧线向下。Matt手中的大家伙粗壮而灼热的温度几乎让青年不自觉吞了口唾沫，他们之间不知道睡过多少次，只是每一次Matt都对Ben的尺寸感到惊讶，而这也是即将操干他的东西。

“好孩子，继续…”

Ben抚摸着Matt的金发，又将自己的伙计朝着青年的嘴里送进，Matt呜咽着用舌头好生伺候，津液从嘴角流出少许，他只好更加卖力地吞吐着男人的性器，Ben发出闷哼，再也无法继续忍耐。Matt的脸庞被精液沾湿，那双蓝色的眼睛委屈不已，小嘴也略显红肿。Ben压着Matt，将他反身丢入沙发，借着涂满润滑剂的手指探入紧致的甬道，反复画圈将小穴一点一点撑开到合适的尺度。

Ben的老二代替了手指，比起刚才的染指这才是真玩意，Matt挺臀将自己更加贴紧男人，同时也努力放松着肌肉，直到他们真正融入了彼此的身体。Matt嘤咛一声，Ben伏在他的身体上，两人只是缓慢缠绵地交换着亲吻，Matt调整自己的姿势让Ben可以更加轻松的操干他。

“唔……你可以开始了……”

Matt的话音还没消散在空气中，强烈的进攻几乎夺去他所有的力气，Ben的双眼满含渴望地扫射着他赤裸的身体，不只是情欲——从中透出毫不掩饰的眷恋、占有。Matt手指努力扒着男人的脖颈，身体里的阴茎肆虐，像是要将所有的爱意全部表达而出。

外衣和内裤被胡乱地丢在布满血迹的地面上，Matt的脑海渐渐模糊，在这乱七八糟的环境下做爱也不是第一回，但现在他总有种他们在犯罪现场干起来的感觉，这简直有点糟糕但却无比美好。Ben打开他的双腿，另一条腿被架在男人的肩上，甚至被他不间断地从脚裸舔到大腿的根侧。Matt的呼吸凌乱，顶弄着他的阴茎让他尖叫，他感觉到自己已经快要到达极限。生理的快感从鼠蹊处疯狂攀升，血液带着肾线上素四处乱窜，刺激地他全身泛着温暖的红晕，心跳鼓动着节奏，随着Ben的存在不断加快。

狼人灼热的体温几乎要将他灼烧殆尽，Matt努力从这炽热的性爱中喘息，他的声音嘶哑，青年已经不知道自己喊了些什么，更多只是无意识的破碎的呻吟，Ben在Matt高潮时生生止住，他微微一笑，从地上捡起掉落的腰带——深棕色带着冰冷空气中的水雾缠绕在他们的手臂上。Matt在心中轻轻低呼，足够宽大的沙发中，男人的身体再次贴了上来，青年瞥见那被自己亲手缠上的绷带多了许多液体的痕迹，他自暴自弃地接受这束缚。

从几个世纪之前，他们之间也发生过这样的事情，只是那并非什么愉快的记忆。Ben的手指紧扣住他的五指，将他们牢牢抓在手中，透过这棕色的皮带将他们两人束缚，像是他们现在坠入情欲的陷阱，万劫不复也好，无论无何，Matt感到了酥麻的电流随着男人的抽插而逐渐强烈，比上一次还要猛烈。来势汹汹，从里到外被这欲望侵蚀，Matt不得不像一条跳上岸的鱼，他仰着头极力迎合着对方的操弄，他的世界只剩下Ben一人。

只剩下来自男人的亲吻、爱抚、掠夺、给予。

他们就如同最初懂得情爱的愉悦的恋人，从这疼痛中清醒，再一次从欢愉的冲击中迷失，用最强烈的方式感受着彼此的存在，Ben亲吻着Matt，舔去青年口中的腥气。

“别离开我，Ben……”

“我会永远在你的身边，永远。”

因为你是我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

END


End file.
